Crystal Terror
Crystal Terror is an episode from Season 2018 from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series). In this episode, Patrick discovers a crystal ball and a wizard warns him the dangers of it. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs * Waldo The Wizard (debut) * Gerald The Camel (debut) Plot The episode opens with a monologue of Patrick on the discovery of a crystal ball out in the middle of a desert. He is shown riding on a camel named Gerald and minutes later, he spots a shack. The shack is barricaded by a door and Patrick begins to question on how to get rid of it. He remembered he was given a bomb and pulled it right out of his pocket. The bomb blows and the door is removed. Inside the shack was a treasure chest where the crystal ball was held inside. Patrick admires it until a wizard named Waldo shows up and explains him about the crystal ball and why it's locked in the chest. Patrick ignores his warning and rides off. The scene is followed at the Krusty Krab, where Mr. Krabs got himself stuck inside the rooftop vent while SpongeBob is trying to get him free. Patrick arrives and notices the situation and tries to help by wishing Mr. Krabs out. He does so and Mr. Krabs is safely out of the vent and both him and SpongeBob thanks Patrick for his kind duty. Meanwhile, Squidward is seen at Jellyfish Fields eating a T-bone stake. He realized he forgot to bring steak sauce and takes an L. Patrick hears his situation and wishes him a bottle of steak sauce. Squidward thanks Patrick and Patrick feels like his wishing is helping people out a lot more. Evening arrives and SpongeBob begins to question on Patrick's discovery of his crystal ball. Patrick replies that it should be kept a secret and this puzzles SpongeBob. That night while Patrick was asleep, a giant beast emerges from the crystal ball and begins to rampage. SpongeBob wakes up from the noise and discovers the Demon Beast. The beast grabs SpongeBob and takes him away. Patrick wakes up to hear SpongeBob's screams and goes to grab Squidward and Mr. Krabs to help rescue him. Squidward and Mr. Krabs agrees to help Patrick to search for SpongeBob. Waldo The Wizard returns and yells at Patrick for the trouble he has caused with the crystal ball. Afterwards, he teleports everyone to the location of the Deamon Beast where he is shown in Downtown Bikini Bottom on the building with SpongeBob in his clutches. SpongeBob was in utter fear when the beast was going to cook him in boiling lava. Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Waldo arrives at the rooftop and defeats the beast with a zap of lightning. SpongeBob is rescued and the episode ends with Waldo leaving and Squidward being alone on the rooftop of the building. Music Slovakian Czardas Duo Desert City (Kevin MacLeod) Arcadia (Kevin MacLeod) Grass Skirt Chase Return of The Keystone Cops Tiki Rapido Oriental Phantom of Space (Kevin MacLeod) Dramatic Cue (g) Mad Street Oriental Juggler The Creature (a) Apolonia Full Episode Category:EB The Original Master Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes